Kurara Sentoki
Kurara Sentoki '''is a secondary Idol at HERO Productions, part of project Idol Assembly! Her chosen fashion style is '''Bohemian Fashion. Appearance She has brown skin, brown eyes with maroon reflections and curly, dark brown hair tied in a side ponytail, she usually wears a purple hairband. Personality Kurara is not a very talkative person, as she usually stays silent during conversations and often talks in short sentences. Even though Kurara almost always shows a mostly serious demeanor, she is actually quite humorous and sarcastic around her family and friends. History Childhood Kurara was born in Morocco under te name of "Clara" and moved to Japan at age 7, she lived happily under the name of "Clara" until her first year of Middle School, where she was bullied for her roots, instead of fighting it, she just started calling herself "Kurara" You were chosen! During the time she was bullied, she hid herself with the MP3 Player she brought from Morocco and, surprisingly, wasn't taken awy from her, Boss Chiharu didn't ignore this, so she sent a tarot card with a mandala image on it to Kurara, who pressed the dutton she discovered, and was taken to her new life as a HEROPro. Idol Series Overview In HERO Productions, she's known as '''Team Leader Kurara, '''as she takes up the leadership of NewGeneration. Relationships ENGINE * Rida Tetsu: Rivals, they don't interact a lot * Kaminari Kanzaki: Rivals, they don't interact a lot * Midori Wakuyuni: Rivals, they don't interact a lot * Serena Megami: Friendly Rivals, they used to hate each other but now they are close friends * Setsuna Yoruhoshi: Rivals, they don't interact a lot * Takame Shiruba: They aren't the best of friends Star Shooters * Wakusei Hoshino: Rivals, they don't interact a lot * Tamashi Baransu: Rivals, they don't interact a lot * Aira Kukan: Friendly Rivals, although they have only seen each other in television * Gurovu Teki: Friendly Rivals, although they have only seen each other in television * Aoi Fukuhara: Friendly Rivals, although they have only seen each other in television * Reihai Hogosha: Friendly Rivals, although they have only seen each other in television NewGeneration * Jikan Mahoishi: Teammates, they are usually seen as counterparts, Kurara being calm and mature * Kumo Akatsui: Teammates, Kumo was Kurara's first Middle School friend Splattered Monochrome * Khristeen Shirobawa: She struggles to consider her a senpai * Ivonne Shirobawa: Her senpai, unlike her sister, she admires her * Sora Amahane: She struggles to consider her a senpai * Eri Minami: Her senpai * Kokoro Gijutsu: Her senpai Primary Poker * Ari Kajino: They don't really like each other * Wapi Kibou: Friends * Seiun Choshinsei: They don't interact a lot Quotes Trivia * She was made to resemble Black Panther * She has an African mask collection * She knows a few songs on the sweet flute * Her favorite food is Chili, her least favorite food is surimi sticks * Her theme song is Cheap Thrills * Her theme color is Dark Orchid Category:Kimochi Hoshimiya Category:Idol Assembly! Category:Idol Assemly Characters Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Idols Category:Secondary Idols Category:Member of NewGeneration